1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for screen sharing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing screens from multiple mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Mobile devices also provide a variety of sharing features, which allow users to share data on their mobile devices with other users. For example, a user may take a picture using a mobile device equipped with a camera, and share the image with other users. This sharing is typically accomplished through a wireless communication technology such as Near Field Communications (NFC), Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or infrared communication.
However, mobile devices do not support sharing between monitors or screens, in which screens of two different mobile devices are treated as a single screen, allowing the user to move interface items displayed on one screen to the other. Desktop and laptop computers support a multi-monitor operation in which multiple monitors are tiled together and act as a single screen. However, these desktop arrangements typically involve a single system controlling multiple monitors.
Mobile device design is trending toward a multiple window system, similar to desktop and laptop computers, in which a display environment includes multiple windows and other graphical components. In view of this trend, there is a need for a method and system to enable sharing of interface items among screens of multiple mobile devices.